


Cole and Ruby

by jamesmthomas9



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Furry, Is this furry?, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, yeah it is, you already know what's up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17337089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesmthomas9/pseuds/jamesmthomas9
Summary: Having a Gardevoir is awesome. NSFW.





	Cole and Ruby

Having a Gardevoir was awesome.

Yes, they were a difficult species of Pokémon to raise- most psychic types were. His, in particular, was fiercely independent, kind of stubborn, and quick to anger. They loved each other, no doubt- they had been through hell and back, through fight after fight, and after all that time it would be a crime if they hadn’t even gotten _somewhat_ close- but they usually came to blows over one thing or another.

Her food was too bland. Then it was too flavorful. That fight was too easy- the next one, too hard. Her water wasn’t cold enough- sorry, wasn’t _hot_ enough.

A lesser man might have gone mad in due time.

Cole, thankfully, wasn’t one, and it was all thanks to one thing-

His Gardevoir was sinfully, exceptionally horny.

He reflected upon his luck at the current moment- she was looking at him with that gleam in her eye, the one that said, “I know you’re loving this,” and indeed, he was. She kept the eye contact as she went down, and still as she came back up. Slowly, methodically, she bobbed her head on his cock, soft moans of satisfaction and pleasure coming from her as she did so. (She was pleasuring herself, he knew.)

Cole, for his part, couldn’t do much more than watch or occasionally let out a moan. Ruby had taken it upon herself to hold him with her psychokinesis. Bark and wood were poking into his back, and it kind of hurt, but the sensations coming from his dear Pokémon’s mouth helped him to ignore the minor annoyances.

“Ruby,” he exhaled. “Can you do that thing I like?”

Still wearing that same smug look, the Gardevoir in question complied. In a split second, she had taken all of him in her mouth. Then, even slower than before, she began to work her way up, and up, and up, taking the time to pleasure every inch of him with her tongue. Cole kept watching as she eventually made it to his tip- she opened her mouth ever so slightly and began to circle his tip with her tongue.

“God, _yes_ , Ruby, just like that, _fuck._ ”

She kept up her work diligently, simultaneously touching herself and tonguing his cock. This was his favorite maneuver of hers, and she knew if she kept this up, he would be over the edge soon. Indeed, Cole seemed to be nearing his limit. She felt him tensing up, felt him trying to distract himself so he would last longer, so her mouth would be on his cock for just a few more minutes.

Of course, where would be the fun in that? She _so_ enjoyed making him cum.

And so, Ruby decided it was time for the coup de grâce, so to speak.

In Cole’s mind, there was a pulsing, a prodding, and then there was twice as much pleasure as there had been before. There was an orgasm quickly approaching him from pleasure in parts he knew he didn’t have. Cole wanted to thrash against his bonds, to stop his Gardevoir from overwhelming him, but she was too strong, too powerful- he could do nothing as she connected their minds and made them feel each other.

It was too much, as it always was. Cole let out one last moan, gasped, and exploded into his Pokémon’s mouth. He felt Ruby shudder and determined that she had had her own orgasm at the same time he did, as they always managed to do.

Even still, she swallowed every last drop of cum that he had to offer, one hand stroking his shaft and coaxing out any stragglers into her mouth. Then, with a _pop_ and a smack of her lips, Ruby lifted herself from his dick and from her knees, and stood to her full height, besting Cole by about an inch.

The two of them said nothing, but the look in Ruby’s eyes let Cole know that she wasn’t yet satisfied- not even close.

Of course, as usual, neither was he.

Having a gardevoir was _fucking_ awesome.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive! 
> 
> I was very very pent up and had to write this at five in the fucking morning so here we are.
> 
> Just a one-off, might do more, idk, we'll find out.
> 
> Follow me on twitter @JamesMThomas_9. I promise, I'm a cool guy.


End file.
